


Saying goodbye

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: Flynn say goodbye to Lucy and Wyatt who leave to save Rufus in the past.





	Saying goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElanneH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanneH/gifts).



> So I'm new to the show and just watched the finale last night. Knowing that there won't be another season I want to create even more fic than I had usually planned xD  
> I'm really considering to write a longer fic as kind of third season if I can get around to it, and won't be overwhelmed with only planning because time travel is confusing.
> 
> Today I just wanted to write something short and thought I could write a ficlet that has something to do with the bigger fic I've planned but can stand on its own.  
> Haha, I haven't planned with my evil fingers ... the end is much more open than I wanted it to be.
> 
> Still, for now this will be a one-shot until I can figure out how to properly outline this other fic so that it isn't a big ball of timey wimey ... stuff.  
> I hope you enjoy this nevertheless :)

“I still don’t like this.” Flynn folded his arms in front of his chest, standing right in front the door, blocking their way out. “We haven’t tested it properly. One jump isn’t enough.” 

Wyatt just sighed, Lucy gave him a soft smile. “Nothing will happen. You  _ know _ it,” she said gently and put a hand on his arm. 

Flynn remained stubborn and shook his head. “History can change. You should know this better than anyone else.”

“History will change if we take you with us, Flynn,” Wyatt jumped in. “I’m sorry but you can’t come with us. There is nothing to discuss. It is what it is. It’s just Lucy and me this time.” 

“What if Rittenhouse interferes?” Flynn didn’t even try to hide his fear. He knew that this was meant to be and that there was no way for him to stop these two but it didn’t make him less worried for them. 

“Then we stop them,” Wyatt said determined. “I will look after Lucy. I promise.” 

Flynn felt Lucy squeeze his hand and he felt a little calmer immediately but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that something would go wrong, maybe not even something big or catastrophic. Small changes could be painful too - for the people that affected them. 

“We’ll be careful,” Lucy said in a hushed voice and this made Flynn lose his defensive stance. He unfolded his arms and took a long deep breath. Lucy took it as an invitation and slung her arms around his body, pressing herself against Flynn. “I’ll miss you too.” 

Flynn reciprocated the hug and pulled Lucy close to him. That something was to happen to them wasn’t Flynn’s only fear. He worried that something would change between them and he wouldn’t know. What if they said or did something that changed their future they had together? What if they came back and Flynn didn’t know that they had ever been together? All those shared memories would just be gone for him. “I don’t want to lose you,” he admitted quietly. 

“You won’t.” Wyatt stepped closer, put one of his hands on Lucy’s shoulder and with the other he cupped Flynn’s cheek. “We’ll do everything just like we remember. Lucy and I know what we have to do, how we have to act. Nothing will change. Nothing at all.” 

Lucy moved her head to look up. “Just trust us.” 

“You know I trust both of you.” Flynn said and these words were so easy to say. It had been a long way till he got there, especially with Wyatt but he trusted both of them completely and he loved both of them with all his heart. 

“Then just do that. Trust us,” Lucy said.

“And remember that we love you,” Wyatt added and moved closer to give Flynn a gentle kiss. 

The moment Wyatt pulled away Lucy turned Flynn’s head and Flynn had Lucy’s lips pressed against his own. “We’ll be back in no time,” she said. 

A content smile played around his lips when Wyatt asked, “So are we allowed to go now?” 

Flynn stole another kiss from each of them before he opened the door and let them go, following them right on their heels to the Lifeboat. 

“For the record, I still don’t like this very much,” he commented while he watched them preparing. Lucy put a belt with ammunition around her shoulder and another one around her waist. The shotgun she just took in her hand. Wyatt had a little less on him but he swung a whole fully packed bag over his shoulder.

“We know,” Wyatt said with a grin.

“By the way, guys, I’m totally in favor of this mission,” Rufus yelled over to them and stood up so he could look over the many screens but hid away pretty quickly when Flynn shot him an icy glare. “Just saying,” he mumbled almost inaudible afterwards. 

“Just be careful,” Flynn said one last time and then grinned. “And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

“Do you hear that, Lucy? Flynn gave us a free pass.” 

Lucy shook his head and gave Flynn a final long hug. “See you five years in the past.” 

Flynn chuckled. “I remember how awful this was. Two Wyatts in one room. What a nightmare.”

“Hey,” Wyatt protested. “Today you wouldn’t complain about that, right?” 

“Could you guys stop with this creepy flirting? It makes Jiya uncomfortable,” Rufus’ voice sounded over to them once more. 

“I’m good, guys, continue if you want,” Jiya shouted.

“No, we should go,” Lucy said and she didn’t look like she wanted to go. Flynn could sympathize with this feeling. He knew they needed to go but he still didn’t want them to leave. He squeezed Lucy’s hand one final time before she pulled away and headed to the Lifeboat. 

Wyatt wanted to follow her immediately but Flynn stopped him, grabbing him by the arm. “There is one last thing I need to tell you.” 

“Don’t worry, Flynn, I’ll look after her.” 

Flynn shook his head. “I don’t doubt that. There is something else.” Flynn swallowed. “If it’ll come to it you have to choose Lucy over me.” 

Wyatt turned back to Flynn, his brows narrowed in confusion. “What? What do you mean?” 

“You have to choose Lucy. That’s important.”

“I don’t understand, Flynn. I won’t … I can’t-”

“ _ You _ told me five years ago. You told me to say this to you before you go into the Lifeboat. You made me promise. You said it was important for you to know.” 

Wyatt looked at him completely confused and he clung to Flynn as if he was scared to lose him, right here and now. “I can’t choose Lucy over you or the other way around. In any type of situation. I just can’t.” 

“Hey, hey, Wyatt, look at me.” Flynn waited for Wyatt to calm down and really look at him. “I’m here, right? So everything will work out fine. You told me this for a reason. Just take it with you.” 

“What if I fuck up, we come back and you’re not here anymore?” 

Flynn smiled at him. “You told me to trust you and I do. Have faith in yourself, Wyatt.” 

Flynn waited for an answer. It took some time until Wyatt finally nodded and composed himself, looking like the soldier he was. “I’ll fix it if I fuck up.” 

Flynn’s smile grew even wider. “I love you too.” 

Out of a sudden Wyatt threw himself around Flynn’s neck and gave him a passionate kiss. It was rare that Wyatt showed these kind of affection in public so it came as a surprise to Flynn but he didn’t complain. On the contrary he participated gladly. 

“See you around,” Wyatt said casually when he pulled away and threw his bag over his shoulder again. 

Flynn looked after him when he entered the Lifeboat and watched it disappear with the two most important people in his life.


End file.
